The present invention relates to oral care and oral hygiene products comprising inorganic particles superficially functionalised with titanium dioxide (TiO2) and to a process for their preparation.
More specifically, the invention relates to oral care and oral hygiene products comprising particles of a calcium phosphate compound superficially functionalised with TiO2 nanoparticles such as, for example, toothpaste, tooth powder, chewing gum, ointment for the gums, mouthwash and mouth bath concentrate, gargle, bite and mouthguard fillers and whitening professional products.
According to other aspects, the invention relates to the use of the aforementioned oral care and oral hygiene products for preventing and eliminating dental stains (dental dyschromia) and plaque, as well as, to a kit of parts comprising at least one of the aforementioned products and optionally at least a light emitting device having a wavelength comprised between 280 nm and 450 nm (UVB-UVA-Vis).